A Mother's Lullaby
by I Agree
Summary: A Mothers last loving lullaby to her little son


A Mother's Lullaby

By: I Agree

No owning of Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Nor do I own the song 'Lullaby', which is sung beautifully by Josh Groban and Ladysmith Black Mambazo.

I wrote this because some person got pissy over how I portray Sesshou-Maru's mother in 'What the Darkness Brings'. Now here I'm being nice (or as nice as I can be). Listen to the song too, it made me cry.

This is set in the past. The italics are from little Sesshou-Maru's memory. He is about the age that a six year old human would be.

AAAAAA

_A small striped hand reached up and tugged lightly on her white and red kimono. 'Mama, please don't go.'_

Sesshou-Maru stood solemnly next to his proud father, watching as the unhappy ceremony progressed. He tried desperately to be like his father, to not show any emotion in the face of this tragedy. It would not do at all to show the Land of the West that all his father had taught him had all been for naught. They would not think him a good heir. But it was so hard not to cry.

_The beautiful inu demoness turned around and looked down to see who addressed her. She smiled prettily for him and placed her hand on top of his head. 'And why not, my little Perfection?'_

He watched as a slow procession made their way to where they stood. Each of those in the line bowed low to them, laying down either white or red flowers on a pedestal in front of them. Each of the creatures held a sad, pitying look in their eyes for him and his great father, and try as he might, he could not feel any anger with them for even thinking that he should be pitied.

_Sesshou-Maru caught her wrist in both of his hands and brought her hand to his cheek. 'I don't want you to.'_

Instead he looked away from them to the back of the line, where what he feared the most was creeping closer to him. A sense of dread overtook him, and absently he reached over and grasped his father's hakamas tightly.

_The demoness chuckled lightly and crouched down to be at eye level with her son, 'I know, child, but I must do my part.'_

His father glanced down in surprise, not expecting any sort of emotion from the son he'd taught so well. His heart ached to see his only son's failing fight to keep from crying. The sharp copper smell of blood touched his nose, and he knew without looking that his son had wounded his own hand in clutching his hakamas too tightly.

_The silver haired boy threw himself into her arms, 'I don't want you to die Mama!'_

Reaching over, the Inu no Taisho rested his palm on his young sons back, showing him a comfort that he'd never before given him. The boy jumped slightly in surprise and looked up to his father. He looked a bit fearful for an instant, but then turned back to the procession, moving closer to the larger Inu to accept what solace he would give. Not a moment later did the Western Lord smell the tears of his son.

_She returned his embrace wholeheartedly, rubbing her cheek against the softness of her sons hair, 'I know little Sesshou-Maru, I know.'_

Sesshou-Maru couldn't help it, he was not his father. He could not keep his emotions in when they were hurting him so badly. His tears fell unchecked down his cheek and he didn't care any longer if his father would harshly reprimand him, either now or later. He couldn't stop now anyway.

_With hope in his eyes, Sesshou-Maru pulled back to look in his mothers silver eyes, 'So you won't leave?'_

His father made no move to get him to stop though, and the looks in the courts eyes where enough to keep his sight blurred with tears. His claws buried further into his palm as blinked, trying to gain his sight back. He raised an arm and wiped away the salty water with the black sleeve of his gi, blocking his sight entirely of what was to come.

_Sadness crept into her eyes as she shook her head, 'I must, I would not dare to call myself the Lady of the West if I did not fight in this war.'_

When he lowered his arm, she was close enough to see. He whimpered pitifully as he pressed himself into his fathers leg, but still kept his eyes on the lifeless body of his lovely mother. He could not keep his eyes from the cleaned wounds on her throat and face or the bruise that decorated the whole of her arm.

_Desperately, Sesshou-Maru searched for anything that would keep his mother with him, 'But… you… You still have to sing me that strange lullaby you told me about!'_

Her body was placed on an awaiting platform, and those carrying her bowed deeply to her form and then to he and his tense father. They dispersed into the mourning crowd after showing their respect, and Sesshou-Maru knew that the action was the cue both royals had been waiting for and dreading. The Inu no Taisho stepped forward, and the Western Prince did as well, approaching the still form of their beloved demoness. Sesshou-Maru watched in slow motion as his father raised his free hand to hover over the Western ladies body.

_The Lady of the West laughed beautifully, tears in her eyes as she nodded to her only son, 'And I will my Perfection, as soon as I return home.'_

Sesshou-Maru bit back a pained howl as he watched his father disintegrated his mothers mangled body with the poisons in his claw. He watched as the body became unrecognizable, blackened with the strength of the poison his father carried within his claw. The image burned itself into his mind, even as the wind took the ashes that were produced, carrying his mother back to the earth.

_Sesshou-Maru sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall, "What if you don't?'_

He could not stop his tears. His father had long since placed him in the massive bed that his parents had shared, hoping that perhaps the soothing scent of his mother would eventually ease the tears. The scent only served to strengthen the little inu's sorrow, and along with it, the tears.

_The inu youkai's smile saddened considerably, 'I will return to you no matter what.'_

The tears took their toll on him, pulling energy from him as they fell to dampen the bed. His eyes slowly began to close in his exhaustion. However, before he could properly close his eyes, he caught sight of a white figure sit next to him on the bed. His eyes closed completely, not having the energy to keep them open any longer.

'_Do you promise?'_

It was a hallucination, he knew. In his sorrow his mind was creating something for him that he needed. It was creating his mother, it was creating her voice.

'_Of course'_

'Hush now baby don't you cry,

Rest your wings my butterfly,

Peace will come to you in time,

And I will sing this lullaby

Know though I must leave my child

That I would stay here by your side

And if you wake before I'm gone

Remember this sweet lullaby

And oh, through darkness, don't you ever stop believing

With love alone, with love you'll find your way

My Love

The world has turned the day to dark

I leave this night with heavy heart

When I return to dry your eyes

I will sing this lullaby

Yes I will sing this lullaby'

'_I love you Mama.'_

The Inu no Taisho smiled sadly as he felt the presence of his mate in the room, smiled as he heard the echo of the haunting foreign song she had so meticulously learned for their son. He watched as a bit of the boys hair was moved out of his reddened eyes, and not too long after her song ended, her presence disappeared. Sorrowfully, the Lord of the West listened to his son fall into a deep sleep, never to know of his mothers last visit.

'_I love you too, my Perfection.'_

AAAAAA

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
